Loved
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Cathy complains about her parents not loving her & the reasons? Find out by reading! AC. I got the idea from a friend of mine! Tnx to u, fwend!


**A/N: **This fic is so spur of the moment. I just thought of how a friend of mine felt whenever her parents always fight. I mean, her parents fights and argues but you would see them making out!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own it! Sheesh… I ran out of good disclaimers… **DARNNIT**!

"**Loved"**

A young elementary school girl walked sadly towards a small house with a beautiful garden. The young girl had short blonde hair tied into two pig-tails and emerald green eyes. She wore a red school uniform and she had a green back pack slung on her right shoulder.

She suddenly ran to the house and knocked on the door since she couldn't reach the doorbell yet. After knocking for a few minutes, the door was finally opened. A female brunette opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning, Cathy!" The brunette chirped "Wait, shouldn't you be in your piano classes since today is a Saturday"

"Auntie Murrue, I don't think that mommy and daddy love me anymore!" She cried and hugged Murrue by the knees.

Murrue was surprised at this, but still placed on a smile. She bent down and carried the little girl in the house. Cathy was still crying on her shoulder as Murrue closed the door. She turned to the living room and found Mu sipping a mug of coffee.

"What's wrong with you, baby?" Mu asked as he saw Cathy and approached her. He rubbed on her back, comforting her.

"She thinks that Athrun and Cagalli doesn't love her anymore" Murrue replied.

Then they went in the living room.

"Stay here with Uncle Mu" Murrue told Cathy "While I get you something to drink, okay?"

Cathy nodded her head slowly. Then Murrue left. Mu sighed and patted the kid on the head. Cathy looked up at Mu who smiled goofily.

"Don't ya' worry, kid" Mu said "Your mama and papa love you"

Cathy shook her head fiercely "No, they don't!"

"What makes you say that then?" Mu asked.

"For a lot of thingies!" She cried.

Murrue got in and sighed, Mu wasn't able to calm her down. She sat beside Cathy and made her drink the glass of juice she brought her. A few minutes later, Cathy calmed down a bit.

"Cathy, what makes you think that your parents have stopped loving you?" Murrue asked softly.

"Well… Mommy and Daddy are always out" She sobbed.

"But then, that doesn't mean that they don't love you" Murrue said "They are only working extra hard for your future"

"Surely, you never thought of that" Mu almost chuckled.

"But then, they never come home!" Cathy continued.

"They do come home" Murrue replied "Just that you have already fallen asleep"

"So, fine!" Cathy replied "They DO come home, but they don't do what normal Daddy and Mommies do!"

"Eh… Like what?" Mu asked.

"I see Hein's mommy and daddy always kissing and mushy!" Cathy replied "Mommy and Daddy always yell at each other!"

"Then, sometimes… I see Daddy asleep in the couch in the morning!" She continued to sob as she confessed "And then, Mommy won't speak to Daddy for days!"

"Then during one recital, they didn't come when I told them to come!"

"Mommy didn't go and sent Auntie Mir"

"Daddy also didn't go and sent Uncle Dearka!"

"But then Uncle Dearka and Auntie Mir didn't pay any attention since Uncle Dearka annoyed Auntie Mir!"

"Then every mommy-daddy-teacher meeting, mommy sends her secretary and not go!"

"And during father's day at school…"

"I made Daddy the frilly heart thingy and he didn't even come!"

"Uncle Kira brought me home that day because Daddy forgot about me!"

"And when I got home…"

"I saw Mommy throw a vase at Daddy!"

"And then… Daddy yelled at Mommy!"

"Hein, Aki, Lucas and Rena say that Mommies and Daddies would spend time during Valentines Day!"

"But then, Mommy and Daddy don't!"

"And during our Music recital…"

"No one came to watch me!"

"Uncle Kira, Auntie Lacus, Uncle Yak, Auntie Shiho, Uncle Shinny, Auntie Stelly, Uncle Rey and Auntie Luna went to watch Lucas, Aki, Hein and Rena… Not me!"

"During our field trip... Mommy and Daddy said that they would go with me!"

"But they didn't and just sent Auntie Talia and Uncle Heine to go with me…"

"Then during my swimming competition…"

"They just sent a group of cheerers for me…"

"And during a badminton competition, they made Auntie Talia go with me…"

"Mommy and Daddy hate me!"

"They don't love me anymore!"

"Don't say that, kid" Mu smiled "Both your mama and papa love you"

"Then, why don't they spend time with me?" Cathy sobbed.

"Look, your mommy and daddy love you" Mu said "Check your name"

"Catherine Athha Zala" Cathy replied.

"See? Your name combines both your parents name" Mu grinned "Catherine Athha Zala"

Cathy nodded "But then, they don't love me! The last time I talked to them was LAST, LAST, LAST, LAST, LAST, LAST, LAST week"

"Cathy, all you need to do is ask your parents" Murrue advised "You should ask why and tell them how you fell. It's the only way for them to understand everything and make things clear with you."

"But, Auntie Murrue" Cathy sobbed "When can I have that time?"

"Well, during your piano lessons, your parents are at home" Murrue smiled "Now, is the right time"

Cathy nodded with a smile "Thank you, Auntie, Uncle!"

Then she ran out the door.

"Kids…" Murrue murmured.

"She doesn't get it…" Mu sighed.

"What do you mean, Mu?" Murrue replied.

Mu just smiled at Murrue and patted her head.

"Hey!"

Cathy ran to her house. She got in the front door and headed to her parents room. Without knocking, she got in and jumped on the bed.

Cagalli and Athrun were surprised when Cathy came busting in the room and jumping on their bed. They had such important files on the bed!

"CATHY!" They both yelled.

Cathy began to cry again.

Then the couple noticed their mistake and forgot about the papers and comforted their daughter.

"Shhh… Cathy" Cagalli whispered on her ear as she pulled Cathy into an embrace "We're sorry… We didn't mean to"

"Stop crying now, Cathy" Athrun said as he attempted to tickle her stomach but she still kept on crying.

"Aki was right!!!" She cried "You don't love me anymore!!!"

"Don't say that, Cathy!" Cagalli and Athrun gasped "We love you very much!"

"But then… You don't do what mommy and daddies do!"

"You always yell at each other, Daddy sleeps downstairs, you ignore each other, you don't go to school and see me recite! You don't see me play! You don't see me compete! You don't go with me to school trips! You don't go to school festivities! You don't love me anymore! Even Uncle Yak and Auntie Shiho don't yell that much anymore!!!"

"You don't take me to school, you let what's-his-name bring me to school. You don't go with me to school trips, you send me bodyguards! You haven't even seen me act or sing or dance before!"

"All you do is enroll, enroll, enroll, but then you don't even see what I do! What's the point in that!!!"

"I can't even go buy ice cream across the street without a bodyguard to accompany me and obviously bring a gun!"

"And we never had a family day anymore! The last one was five months ago! And if I wanted to go buy something, you let Auntie Natarle come with me! And she has no taste!"

"And you also let Uncle Dearka and Auntie Mir come with me during school recitals but they don't pay attention! If I have a competition, you only send stupid cheerers!"

"Cathy, don't think that" Athrun said "Your mother and I love you very much"

"Yes" Cagalli nodded "It is just that… We are very busy now… We want to spend time with you but… Then…"

"Life as a politician is hard…" Athrun continued for Cagalli.

"But then, all you do is make speeches and make sure that nothing bad happens in the local environment and society of ORB" Cathy replied "It's not that complicated"

"But it is, Cathy" Cagalli replied "We are trying to make it easier for you in the future when you lead both the nations of ORB and PLANT. And it is not only about making speeches and making sure that the people of ORB and PLANT are in peace. There's more to that."

"But then, why must it always be in the way of our family?" Cathy cried.

"It's just that way, Cathy" Athrun replied "But then, we also did this for a surprise"

"A surprise?" Cathy blinked.

"Yes, a surprise!" Her parents grinned.

"What surprise?" Cathy replied.

"You'll see" Athrun replied.

"But for now, play us a piece in the piano" Cagalli replied.

"Really?!" Cathy sparked up.

"Yep" Cagalli smiled.

"We have always tried and tried to attend your special days, but we have a lot of work to do" Athrun replied "But don't worry, we will find a way to be there for you always"

Cathy nodded and grinned then pulled her parents down to the living room. Then she played the piece _I Wanna Go To A Place…_. And as she played the piano, she sang the song.

Then she entertained her parents by singing, dancing, acting, doing martial arts performances—which Athrun corrected **a lot**— and doing some gymnastics and reciting the Periodic Table of Elements (of their Era) by order and which Athrun obviously corrected** a lot**!

The following month, Cathy's school are celebrating the English week. And by order of the teacher, each class had to act out a different story.

Cathy's class had to do _Romeo and Juliet_. Cathy was Juliet, Hein was Romeo, Rena was the Nurse, Lucas was the narrator and Aki was Paris (Paris, right? That guy Juliet was supposed to be married to?).

Cathy looked out the curtains once more, her parents weren't there yet… Were they going to break their promise?

"HAHA!" Some laughed at Cathy.

Cathy turned and saw Meilin laughing at her "What do you want!"

"Nothing" She replied "Just that your so-called loving mommy and daddy won't come like the other times!"

"They will come!" Cathy insisted "They promise! They even gave me this!"

Cathy showed Meilin the pendant of her necklace. It was in a shape of a broken heart. It was supposed to be a three piece heart, one for Cagalli, one for Athrun and one for Cathy. Once they connect it, they form a heart and a wonderful message would be heard.

"That is a broken heart" Meilin smirked "That's not like what **MY **Daddy bought for me." Meilin showed off her white gold heart necklace "It's authentic. Nothing like yours which is cheap!"

"Your may be authentic, but I saw that in my mommy's jewelry box, only hers was better looking than yours!" Cathy replied "And mine isn't cheep! There is nothing like this in the whole wide universe!"

"That's right!" Aki backed Cathy "Don't bully Cathy just because her mommy and daddy didn't arrive yet!"

"Yeah!" Rena, Hein and Lucas agreed.

"My mommy and daddy said that Auntie Cali and Uncle Athy were already coming" Lucas said softly in an angry voice.

"Yes!" Rena practically yelled in an ever so girlish voice "Besides, I saw dozens of those necklaces of yours sold in cheap jewelry shops! Hello! Like that only costs 10,000,000!!!"

"Uh-huh!" Hein nodded "I mean, my mommy has earrings costing more than that, I mean that's so cheap!"

"I'll tell you to my DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meilin yelled.

Then suddenly a purple haired man came into view and placed a hand on Meilin's shoulder.

"Daddy, they bullied me!" Meilin lied.

"No, you started it!!!" Cathy yelled.

The purple haired man looked at Cathy and glared at her for a moment. And it scared the gang's kids.

"You mixed breed!" The purple haired man insulted Cathy. Then he looked at Hein, he had blonde hair and red eyes "Ugh, disgusting! The mixed breed of coordinators and naturals!"

Then he looked over to Rena, Lucas and Aki "Ew, space invaders too"

The kids were scared by this man. He had a glint in his eyes that scared them more than hell. And it looked as if he showed more hatred and anger towards Cathy. He looked as if he was going to hit Cathy but then…

"Stop that!" A voice of a female yelled angrily.

Then out from the shadows, Cagalli appeared.

"Cagalli" The purple haired man said with disgust.

"Yuuna" Cagalli replied with even more disgust.

"Looks like the ORB representative is here to finally fulfill her motherly duties" Yuuna replied 'I told you tat it wouldn't work out when you start a family with a damn space invader"

"Don't you dare say that about Athrun!" Cagalli yelled and slapped Yuuna in the face, but Yuuna caught her hand and slapped her instead.

Luckily, Athrun came behind Yuuna and grabbed his collar "Yuuna, Yuuna, Yuuna" Athrun said with that tone of voice that makes you melt with fear.

"Don't you remember our deal?" Athrun continued "Remember that time in the facility? Years and years ago. I still thin kyou may be able to remember it until now since none of **US** had forgotten. Didn't I tell you to not lay a hand on **MY** Cagalli ever again? After that incident?"

"Hmmm?" Dearka's voice could be heard. He appeared with Mir who was carrying a vid cam "I think you don't remember… Should we refresh his mind, Mir?"

"I think that would be the best idea, Dearka!" Mir smirked.

"But then…" Lacus said as she and Kira came beside Lucas "How do we do it?"

"I don't know…" Kira said "Let's see the majority vote then…"

"I think we let him choose" Shin snickered.

Hein went beside his parents for safety.

"Yep" Stellar agreed "But if you ask me, I'd want to do it **MY** way. I simply cannot forget those days"

"Well, neither of us can forget his…" Rey said as he carried Rena "Decisions"

"We should go with physical" Luna smirked.

"I don't now…" Shiho said as Aki hugged her "It seems a bit… mean"

"I don't think so" Yzak said as he flexed his fists "I think it's just the best way"

A chuckle could be heard "That's just so like you, Yzak" It was Nicol "But still, I do agree with you. But then, Yuuna should choose, it is his punishment"

"That's a tie" Athrun said "Cagalli? What do you think?"

Cagalli carried Cathy in her arms "What do you think Cathy? What has Meilin done to you?"

"She keeps on bullying me ever since grade 1" Cathy replied honestly.

"Nah-uh!" Aki interrupted "She bullied you ever since Preschool!"

"Ah, there" Cathy corrected herself.

"Kids, I want to see you all in make up room!" Their English teacher said and they all went to the make up room which left the parents alone.

"Looks like you haven't been teaching your kid very well" Kira said.

"Yes, and they that a child's actions reflect the actions from their parents" Mir smirked.

"I think… We let you go for now" Athrun concluded and let go of Yuuna.

"But I warn you, if you touch my wife ever again…" Athrun stopped "Um, Mir, can I have that recorder?"

Then Mir handed Athrun the recorder and Athrun played the tape.

"…If you touch my wife ever again, I would certainly not show any mercy and I will give you the most painful death you could ever imagine that you will not even guess what the pain is. Got that, bastard?!... Recorded on June 19 CE 81…"

"Yes, sir!" Yuuna replied and ran away.

After that, Cagalli and Athrun got Cathy and wished her luck on her play. And during the play, Cathy did good and got the audience to cry! Hello, even Yzak cried!!! And ever since that day, Athrun and Cagalli had been going to Cathy's school activities and competitions no matter where it was held and left other people to do their jobs for a day or two.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, whatcha think? Please, please review and no flames please! Thanks for reviewing and no flames please. Arigatou!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, and _**Waiting**_.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: _**Realization**_ and My _**Lollipop!**_. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read _**Realization**_ and _**My Lollipop!**_


End file.
